Mad Love : A Damon Salvatore Fan Fiction
by FunFanaticIsh
Summary: What happens when our dark and tormented older Vampire brother meets a new stranger who has a secret of her own and a mission to complete? DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of the TV series by CW nor the Novel series by h. This is just a fanfiction I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

Mad Love : A Damon Salvatore fan fiction

Chapter 1

I wake to check my phone - 3 missed calls from Jones and two from THE FATHER.

" that's it ! I'm doomed", I say to myself and quickly call Jones in a groggy voice and realised my last night's hangover has kicked in.

"What's up, buttercup?" I say sarcastically. "FATHER is extremely angry with you. Where have you been? " he said monotonously.

" I slept in. I'm hungover. Sorry. What's up?" I say casually, trying my best to cut this call as short as possible.

" you are given a new assignment. Call FATHER now!" Jones said sounding serious this time. Without saying another word I hung up and called FATHER. As expected " you are extremely careless and irresponsible Ms. Hyde. Don't think for one second your previous contributions and performances to the association or your parents name will compensate for your unruly behaviour.!" Geez I thought to myself. Calm down. I sigh but she continues " you are leaving in an hour from now. You are assigned to look over the vampire uprising in Mystic Falls. Everything is arranged. Reach the place and report back to us as soon as possible." God can this woman be any more frustrating. "Remember if you even a minute late you will be no longer a part of this association." She finished and hung up. - "Phew" !

That was close. Man this woman needs to calm herself down. Or get a life. I think to myself . I check the time 11am. So my car will be here around 12. I quickly freshen up and change into my usual apparels - dark blue skin tight jeans, a deep cut purple sleeveless top, a black leather shrug, short heeled black boots and ofcourse my hipster glasses. I packed my bags to for sometime. Not knowing when I will be back.

I hear a car honking below my apartment and quickly run down with my bags and put them in the car. Mystic falls is a long way from New York.

As I look outside the window I start to think about Mystic Falls, my birthplace which has also been home to some of the worst supernatural creatures that walk the earth. I haven't thought about this small town in a long time, years actually. Slowly the memories start flooding in . My parents house here, my friends, moving out of here then from one city to another, all the dangers we faced. All the trainings I received from my parents, all the information they told me about supernatural beings. They were special agents , both of them for A.R.G.U.S. They died in an accident. I took their place. Yes that's what I am. That's what I have been trained for - I am Tina Hyde. A special agent in the supernatural creature division of A.R.G.U.S.

I am brought back to the present as the car stopped with a jolt. Lunch time. Five more hours to reach Virginia , then Mystic Falls. I quickly finish my lunch being hungry as I dint get time for breakfast.

I get back in the car and check my laptop. I received information about the new subjects.

DAMON SALVATORE and STEFAN SALVATORE. - I look at the familiar names I heard over the years. A former serial killer from the 70s and his Ripper younger brother.

I learnt about Damon , when a folklore professor from Duke, Isobel Saltzman came to my parents looking for Damon. Eight years ago. Probably to turn herself into a vampire. While I met another vampire called Lexi who told me about her best friend Stefan. She told me everything I had to know about these two brothers. She was one of the good ones we knew. Even told that Stefan had changed but she is missing. She was last known to come to Mystic Falls. God knows where she is now.

I get a call from Jones telling me I would have to stay in a hotel and find a job in town, so as to maintain a low profile. "Damn it "

What he tells me next shocks me " there is a local girl involved with these two brothers -Elena Gilbert. Get close to her and her involvement with these brothers. " he said in an ever serious tone. " Okay Jones, I will get back to you when I reach there." I said trying to control my shock.

Elena Gilbert - why her? Why out of all people her? Why is she even involved with these two dangerous vampires? Especially Damon Salvatore! Did they harm her? Feed on her? Turn her? I swore to stake them myself at even the cost of my life if any such thing happened.

The Gilberts' are blood relatives to the Martins' my family. It's a well-kept secret. Not even A.R.G.U.S. knows. Only uncle Gray and aunt Miranda knew. Haven't seen them after my parents funeral.

I open my eyes as my driver woke me up. It's evening now. Dark out. We're here in Mystic Falls. My driver helped me check into the Mystic Inn. I carry my bags to my room and lie down on the bed. I feel tired from the journey. But being back here makes me relive all the memories from my childhood. Hazy memories. Before I know it I fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My eyes were welled up with tears. I could not see, I could not speak. I could not cry as Ms. Olivia walked me to the car parked outside my apartment. I rushed in the ER cell and asked for William Hyde and Seema Hyde. My whole body ached but I still kept running until I found the I.C.U., I wiped my tears and peeked through the glass window. Both my parents bloodied, motionless, incapacitated. Suddenly I become emotionless, staring dead at them as I entered. Each step felt like my legs were tied to boulders, but I managed to walk up to my mother's bed first. My beautiful mother, her flawless tanned skin was now covered in dark coagulated blood, bruised. Her head seemed to be bandaged after a surgery. I want to hug her tightly, but I couldn't, I stepped back after a few moments. I turn to my father's bed now. "daddy", I whisper inaudibly. He just lay there, as motionless as my mom. Breathing feebly - a broken nose, a shoulder injury. My strength, my pillar, the strongest and the kindest man I have ever known just lying there, relying on electronics for his life. I touch his fingers. Again I feel my eyes welling up and the nurse instructs me to wait outside. Ms. Olivia Parker, the coldest, most cunning woman I have ever seen in my life - even she had a worried expression on her face. Seventy-two hours pass by and the nurse comes to tell me my mother has gained consciousness. I rush inside. My mother feebly smiles and I go upto her with tears in my eyes. " Tina, come here beta(child)." I hold her hand gently. " I don't have much time" she says. I start sobbing " No , mom, don't say that! Please." She says, " Hush now. My brave girl. You have to be strong. Take care of yourself. I'm sorry honey. So is your dad. Don't be afraid." She finished her words and closed her eyes. She seemed to sink into a deep sleep. Her cardiac monitor beeps still and the think line went straight. I lost my mother, my beautiful and courageous mother. I am about to start screaming, but I feel a pair of hands on my shoulder, dragging me out of the room from behind. My father was comatose for the next two months only to die in his slumber. I lost both my parents in two months, I became an orphan. Two caskets, two graves, I am standing in front of them and suddenly I see smoke surrounding me. Almost blinding my sight. I see a dark shadow. A man standing behind their graves. I am screaming.

I woke up in a pool of my own perspiration. There was light all around the room. " it was a dream." I say to myself. Why now? Its almost been five years. I thought my nightmares had stopped.

I decided to go out for a run. Seemed like a pleasant day for running I quickly change into my work out clothes and go for a spin. I return an hour later only to find 3 missed calls from Jones, ughh!

I call Jones " Sorry, I was tired yesterday. Must have fell asleep." I said groggily. " I know. But don't take too much time. We need at least some information. And please be careful Ms. Hyde." He said concernedly. " Don't be annoying, Jones." I say and hang up. I unpacked my stuff and carefully unloaded the most important stuff. My gadget packs. Filled with nifty vervain grenades, darts, syringes, stakes, guns with wooden bullets laced with vervain. Yes I came prepared. Who knows what these vampires are upto.

I decide to make a strategy for my mission. Stefan might be in the good tracks now. But Damon is the one I need to worry about. He will kill me in an instant if he thinks I am a threat. No! I have to prove them I am on their side. Win their trust somehow. I will have to look around more. Sitting in this shabby hotel will get me nowhere. Luckily I saw bar and restaurant a few blocks away this morning - Mystic Grill. Great place to gather information.

As soon as I am about to walk in the Grill I see a familiar face standing outside - Katherine Peirce. One of the most dangerous and shrewd vampires known to us. I quickly find a place to hide behind a building. She is speaking to a guy, tall, blonde, well built. She called him Mason. They kiss and he drives away. Two minutes later I see him, Damon Salvatore walking out from the same place. They start walking towards my direction so I further into the darkness between the two building. They pass me and I hear Katherine say playfully " Bad day?" "Bad century." He replied sarcastically. I wait long enough for them until they are quite far away. I can't follow two of the most dangerous vampires in our records this closely. I even forgot to bring my parabolic microphone. " Shit!" I had no choice but to let them walk away. They both drove away in different directions. I went into the grill and ordered wine. I quickly texted Jones the details. Seriously! Katherine, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, how many of them are here? Who was the the blonde guy with her? Her new boy-toy? God that bitch is crafty. I hate her. Hate her to my guts. Last time we met , she killed three of my men. She let me go because she found me pretty and funny. Deranged slut. She ruined so many lives. Including the Salvatore brothers. I have to know what in the world is going on in this cursed town. Suddenly I turn to my side and see her, Katherine! I almost choked on my wine. But she didn't seem to recognize me. Staring back with confusion. I quickly change the shocked look on my face. But she was wearing different clothes. Her hair was suddenly pinned straight now, like mine! Wtf? Then I hear a blonde woman call her " Elena!" I could not stop gaping. Elena? This is Elena? This is Elena Gilbert? How could she look like Katherine? Why? It was eerie. My head was spinning. I turn back and finish my drink. I asked for a refill and stayed as long as they did.

As I see her leave I decide to follow her. Katherine or Elena. I didn't care. I had to know. I find a cab outside and follow her car maintaining a safe distance. I start seeing familiar streets and houses. Yes ! I know this part of the town. She parks her car near uncle Gray's house. The Gilbert residence. Oh shit! This is Elena.

I start thinking. Why does she look exactly like Katherine? I walk towards my hotel and call Jones " I saw Elena Gilbert. She looks exactly like Katherine Peirce. Like a doppelganger, Jones. Why? Find something Jones! This girl might be in trouble. Give me everything we know about Katherine." I hang up. I lie in my hotel bed and finally fall asleep to my new discovery.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up to my phone buzzing uncontrollably. Jones of course. "ugh! what ? its 6 am dumbass!" I say annoyingly. "I have sent you the necessary information you asked for. Take a look." Jones said calmly. "Fine!" I say and hang up. I check my laptop. Twenty attachments. Seriously? "asshat!" I hiss. Does he ever rest? I freshen up and decided to go for a run and then come back to check the information. I start running loosing in my thoughts about last night and without realizing I find myself at the edge of the town. A long boulevard leads up to a house. Old fashioned, vintage looking. I keep running and find a blue car parked in front of the house. It's only at that moment I realized I shouldn't be here. That blue 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible belongs to Damon Salvatore. I saw it last night. "shit!" why did I have to find this place? I say to myself. I check my watch, it been two hours. I look up to see him coming out from the front door to stand on the porch. I had only seen pictures of him- Damon Salvatore! he was a fine sight. jet black hair, pale skin, athletic built body, lean, shirtless! Handsome! I can't stop gaping. I don't know why but I feel a strange attraction towards him. he is staring into the woods to his side. I realize I only have my wooden bullet gun. won't be enough for him. if he decides to hyper speed towards me. I won't be able to outrun him. I turn on my heels and start running. I turn back again and see he is looking at me now. "fuck!" "I am so dead.!" I ran straight ahead without even turning back until I reached the main part of town. I am breathless. I reached the town square and made my way towards the hotel. I got lucky he didn't chase after me for his breakfast. i headed straight for the shower and let the cool water stream calm myself. Why did I even end up there? What had just happened? And what was that attractive pull? Why did I want to be near him? What was happening? Did my powers come back? My mother had psychic abilities. I had them too but I kept them hidden , not using them in a long time. I get dressed quickly in a black V- neck full sleeved shirt , tight blue jeans and boots. I hid a wooden bullet gun, took my phone and purse and headed out for the Grill to have breakfast. I bumped into a middle aged blonde woman in short hair as I am about to walk in. I apologized and helped her pick some paper that fell out of her hands. She asked nicely " Are you alright dear?" I answered politely " yes. I'm sorry. I just moved in this town a couple of days ago and I haven't got a place to settle in, so I am a little worried!". " I'm sure you will find a nice place dear. Welcome to Mystic Falls. I am the Sherriff here, Liz Forbes. You have family here?" She said sounding concerned. " Uh! Yes ma'am I did have family here. I was born here, but my parents moved away when I was seven." I said honestly. She might be of use to me. " Maybe i can help. What is your name dear?". " Tina Hyde ma' you." I said smiling curtly. " Please call me Liz! There is a picnic in the Lockwood estate, you should come." "Thank you, I will drop by surely."

I walk inside the Grill and take a seat and a blonde blue eyed guy comes to take my order and introduces himself as Matt, " Are you new here? I haven't seen you before." He asks smiling. " Yes I just moved in." This is the problem with small towns, everyone knows everyone!

As I am eating I decided to check on the material that was sent to me this morning. I already knew about Katherine. But looks like it had an update. She was last seen in Emerald coast, Florida with that guy from last night. He was a surfer. There was also a file called "doppelganger" that described what these phenomenas were, a shadow self of a person. But if Elena looked like Katherine then that must mean they were somehow related. Katherine was also seemed to be related to Isobel. " Man... This shit is so messed up!" I said to myself. I had to go to the picnic and find out more.

I don't know what is true but Elena must be in danger. Katherine will want to harm her. I cant let that happen. I call Jones to set up a quick meeting with Isobel. I needed more information.

I quickly head for my hotel and grab some stuff. Vervain bullet gun, actual gun a few small stakes and my parabolic microphone and head out.

I reach the picnic spot and be as discreet as possible. Its broad daylight with three vampires walking around. Gotta be careful. I see Liz near the drinks station talking to the blonde I saw at the bar. I decide to talk to her and she smiles at me and introduces me to the girl, her daughter Caroline. She seemed disinterested and annoyed. Typical high school teenagers! Ugh! I shake her hands and I froze for a second. Could it be ? She is a vampire? I felt it. I saw it. Turned recently by Katherine. I saw her horrors in a flash. Damon torchering her for sometime . This was my ability. I quickly withdrew my hand as she seemed uncomfortable. I turn to see Damon and Stefan Salvatore approach and quickly decide to walk away from there to a safe distance.

I put on my parabolic microphone and listen as they are speaking. I tried to listen to what they were talking about and suddenly see Damon start to gag and cough the lemonade he was handed over by a girl. Someone must have mixed vervain I see Liz and Mason watching this happen with intense glare. They did this. They are upto something. I take a picture if Mason and and walk away to find Elena. I send the picture to Jones and tell him Katherine turned the Sherriff's daughter. Even he is surprised with all that was happening. I should've come earlier.

I find Elena with Caroline and adjust my microphone and listened in. From what I could gather Elena seemed to be upset about Stefan. Are they a thing? Is she stupid? Or daring? Apparently Katherine threatened them, so they are apart. "Ginormous bitch!" I exclaimed.

I suddenly feel a new presence. A witch. I think. I spot her a few feet away from me heading towards the drinks counter. She starts to feel my presence and turns back to look around and I hide behind a statue. Yes definitely a witch. She find the vampire brothers but Damon seemed to piss her off.

Mason heads towards the woods and they quickly follow. Caroline seemed to tense up and she and Elena both go the same direction. I follow.

I had to maintain quite a distance so that they don't hear my presence and I loose my way in the woods. I adjust my microphone for better surround sound. I hear gun shots. No microphone needed. I keep running to the source and an underground quarter and see Caroline rush in. I get closer and hear voices, Caroline, Elena, Liz, Damon and Stefan. And a few crying sounds. My phone suddenly buzzes. " Damn you Jones!" I hiss. "Isobel will meet you in two hours in a nearby town. Car is parked near your hotel." He said ignoring my distress. " Was she nearby? And listen something is happening between the police and the vampires. I cant just sit and watch" I said nervously. " you can't get involved. We don't have enough information.I cannot authorize that now. Sorry!" He speaks emotionlessly. "Innocent people will die. You kidding me right now?" I say angrily. " That isn't our concern now. You need to get out of there now!" Jones said finally I lost it. " Fuck you Jones!" I cuss and hang up. I start to walk back quickly and I find lying on the ground. He must have been knocked out. But decided not to help him.

Fifteen minutes later I am out of the woods and head towards my hotel. The car is already parked. I get in my phones starts buzzing again. Arrggh! I check its FATHER! Shit! " Yes I am in the car now. Its two hours away..." I tell her what had happened and she forbade me to get involved in anything until I gathered enough information.

Two hours later I see Isobel in a fancy resort waiting for me in the restaurant. " fancy assed vampires!" I snorted.

"Long time no see darling. You have grown into such a beautiful girl. Just like your mother." Isobel said in her usual smooth and calm voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Long time no see darling. You have grown into such a beautiful girl. Just like your mother." Isobel said in her usual smooth and calm voice.

" yeah you weren't needed up until now ." I said in a snarky tone. Her fake expression quickly changed. " what do u want?" She hissed. "how does Elena Gilbert look like Katherine Peirce?" I asked sharply. I saw her face loose its color, became just white. " why do you wanna know? " she asked regaining herself. Trying to hide her surprise. " quite playing Isobel. I am not one of your pawns. Now tell me everything you know or you know the consequences that follow." I threaten her. Isobel stiffened her jaw and spoke "fine! I told you Katherine found me and told me all about vampires?" ."Yes" I replied. " what you don't know is that I am a Petrova, descendant of her family from Bulgaria. She had a child out of wedlock before she was turned." She said almost robotically. Did she flip her switch? I was shocked at this revelation. I regain myself and ask " and where does Elena fit in all this?". "She is my daughter. I had her when I was a teenager in high school. I gave her up to her parents." " What? " I gaped at her trying to take in what I just heard. I clear my throat and speak," so she isn't a Gilbert? But a Petrova?

Isobel suddenly smiles wickedly and says" not exactly. There is more!" "what is it? Who's the father?" I guessed quickly . " John Gilbert. We were smitten with each other in high school. I realised only too late what a teenage waste if space he was!" she says with a hint of regret in eyes which she brushes off quickly. " you have got to be fucking kidding me right now? Creepy Gilbert is Elena's biological father? Eww!" I spoke in both shock and disgust. " He us still smitten though. But I could care less. " she said annoyingly. "Alaric my husband went too far to find me and found Damon instead. Idiot!" She continues. " Dont forget who came running to us for that Idiot's information." I added sarcastically. " Sorry! Not sorry! But he is still a pain in the ass." She added sounding irritated. "Does Elena know.." I ask but before I could finish Isobel cuts me off " yes. About me. Her birth and about vampires. She is seeing Stefan Salvatore." We continued to talk for another hour and I learnt what had happened. Elena meeting Stefan. Falling in love immediately. Damon causing mayhem as soon as he reached Mystic trying to warn off Elena about them. And now Peirce is back in town as a jealous ex. Can this bitch be anymore dramatic? And she explained a little about doppelgangers. That was a brain picker. But jealousy can't be the only reason "kitty-kat's" back. Isobel may or may not know about this. But she wouldn't tell me anymore. I could understand. I didn't press her anymore because even she had a temper problem like Damon Salvatore himself.

In the car back to Mystic Falls I call Jones all I found and he sent me evidence about Mason being a werewolf and that his last name is Lockwood. I keep saying this over and over again."What the fuck is happening in this town?" Why is Katherine with a werewolf? Doesn't she know werewolf bites are fatal to vampires on a full moon?

Its nightfall when I reach the town. I decided to check on the underground quarter I found in the woods earlier. I took the risk. I had to. I keep losing my way " damned woods." I mutter angrily. I find the place and it was quiet. I follow the stairs down and see a few dead bodies of deputies lying around. Where is the Sherriff? No! She can't be dead? Her daughter would have saved her. Hopefully. I decide to walk back. As I almost about to reach the road I see a familiar van parked - its Mason Lockwood's! I saw it the other night. Guess who was in it? Katherine! I put on my parabolic microphone and try to listen, " it was stupid of you to go after them" she said coldly. " I am not scared of them and I thought you don't care anymore" he said doubtfully. " I don't! But they would kill you. I love you.." She said in her usual seductive voice. "ughh!" I muttered in disgust. Another dumbass wrapped around her fingers. "Do you have the moonstone? " she continues. Mason nods in agreement and smiles. They start to make out. I take this opportunity to leave. They will be too distracted to hear me. Last thing I hear Mason say, "I don't trust anybody."

I reach my hotel and try to put all the pieces together. "Moonstone" where have I heard about it? I called Jones to tell him about what I know. Even he cant keep up with all that . A sudden realisation dawns upon me -"Elijah!" I gasp suddenly. "Excuse me ma'am, what?" Jones says sounding alarmed. "The sun and moon curse dumbass!" I almost scream. "how could I forget?" "Oh. Then I think you should speak to FATHER. She would want to know about this" he said seriously. I already hung up and dialled FATHER'S number. " Katherine is trying to break the sun and the moon curse." I simply blurt out. Silence...! " Say something" I say impatiently. " What if I wasn't the one who picked up? Would you risk leaking classified information to my captors? Irresponsible as always ." This was her cold , annoyed reply to my shocking revelation. " Oh please! If something would have to happen to you, it would be only inside hell!" I snap and immediately regret it. " watch it now!" Her voice threatening, almost cold. "sorry!" I apologise and continue," well if Katherine does plan to break the curse, then we should contact Elijah!" " find out more" FATHER says ignoring me. " don't do anything stupid." She simply says and hangs up.

I cant get my mind off it and think straight. I needed some air and probably some food. I thought to myself and head out for the Grill. Its the only decent place around here.

I ordered some pasta , a small salad and wine. I am lost in thoughts completely and as I am about to take a sip some idiot bumps into my back and I spill the wine on my shirt. I hear a thud! I turn around to see its some drunk strawberry blonde haired lady. I was beginning to get angry. Hadn't I wore a black shirt, I would stained. Then I look at her and sympathise. I help her get up. " Hi. Sorry! My name's Jenna . I'm a bit tipsy" she says smiling. " yes I can see that", " can you make it home?" I ask annoyed. She stares back at me blankly for a few seconds and says " maybe" and giggles. Seriously a town filled with blood sucking vampires, vicious werewolves and this dumbass decides to get wasted. " Okay. I think I need to call you a cab. Just a sec." I finish my payment and leave with her. " Where do you live Jenna? I can call you a cab" I ask. "Oh no! So nice of you. And I spilled wine on u. I'm so sorry, what's your name?" She asks nicely , finding it hard to even stand. " its okay. I don't think it will stain. Tina Hyde. I'm new in town. Come with me please." I say holding her arm to support her. " I stay not far away though. I think I can make it. I'm really sorry though. You know how it is. Bad breakup, raising two teenagers all by myself. I needed a break." She said without stopping. " you look too young to have teenaged children." I say sarcastically. " Oh no! They are my niece and nephew. My sister and her husband died last year. So I am looking after them." She said sadly. I myself couldn't help but feel sad. Loosing parents is something I know too well. " I'm sorry for your loss. You really do have it hard." I stopped a cab and asked her, " where do you stay?". "Gilbert residence! Down the street." She says wearily and I froze at that sentence. Uncle Gray and aunt Miranda are dead? I am distracted as Jenna struggles to get in. I quickly say" on second thought, maybe i should get you home myself. You can barely stand".

In the car I am confused, sad and shocked. How did they die? My only relatives. Dead! But I had to ask. " car accident. On Wickery bridge. Last year." " mine died in a car accident as well." I blurt out. " I am sorry for your loss too. Recently?" She asked sympathetically. "No ! About five years ago" I said trying to hold back a sob.

We reach the place outside the Gilbert residence. I really want to go in and check on her. She just lost her parents, she must be miserable. But I hold back that urge. I can't, not now, too risky I think to myself. Jenna gets out and asks me if I wanted to come in. "Not today, thanks. I am tired myself, just wanna go and rest."

She sighs and rings the bell. I tell the cabbie to take me back immediately. I turn back to see Elena opening the door as the car takes it pace. My eyesight becomes blurry with the tears pooling up on them. I get down in front of the Grill and get some drinks to process the whole situation. I ask for something strong and as I am gulping it down I think , Elena's pparents shared the same fate as my parents. She is in danger with all these vampires flocking into Mystic Falls like moths to a fire. I have to protect her. I will do anything to protect the last of my family.

When I put down my fourth glass, from the corner of my eye I see a pair of blue eyes staring at me from the end of the counter."shit"..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He is here. Shit I say to myself. It was stupid of me to come here at this time. Ofcourse Damon Salvatore would be here. He was accompanied by Alaric Saltzman, Isobel's ex husband. How are these two even friends? I quickly look away and ask for another drink. He is still staring, almost smirking now. That devious , cunning smirk. How many have succumbed to that smirk? Those huge icy blue eyes, that toned lean muscular body. I find myself staring again at his him. I can feel a chill running through my spine, everytime I peek at him. I look again and see his expression darkening, like a predator looking at it's prey. Oh fuck! I realised what he wants. I have seen that look on many vampires that I have met. That look of hunger and lust. Its dangerous. Alaric whispers something and they start to argue. I take this opportunity to quickly pay up and get the hell out of hear. I almost run out of the Grill without turning back towards my hotel. I turn around to take a peek and he comes out frantically. He is desperate, I quickly go inside and watch him from the window. He pushes Alaric aside and drives off.

"That was close", I let out a sigh of relief. I cant run or hide for long. I go up to my room and plop on the bed directly. The alcohol starts to take effect and before I know its all empty and black.

 **Damon's POV**

She came in and sat at the far end of the bar. She looks anxious. Haven't seen her around before , but she looks familiar somehow. Oh! She might be the girl I saw the other morning, I think. She ran away before I could react. She has a fine body, not skinny. She drinks vodka. Must be having a hard time. Lonely, she would make quite a feast. She smells heavenly, I can smell her from here. Its driving me nuts. I can't stop staring. She has silky jet black hair, almost straight like Elena. But longer, more luscious. She takes her glasses off and I can see her eyes better. She looks me , her eyes are so wide and deep black, almost like her hair, thick lashes. She is scared suddenly, I can hear her heartbeat from here. She hides it. Brave! Nice.. Her full lips, it would be wonderful if they were on me. She is an exotic beauty for sure. Her clothes fit her curvy body like a glove. I can imagine myself ripping those off her and biting into her. Immerse myself into that insane scent. Alaric notices this and starts to preach. I don't know what's happening? I love Elena, I promised her I wouldn't hurt anyone. But I can't help it, " hey stop it. Knock it off!" he says annoyingly. "What's your problem?" I growl. I turn back and she is gone. I give a last glare at Alaric, pay for my drink and rush out. She is out of sight. "Damn it..!" I am left hungry and aroused. What I could do to her started to imagine. Again Alaric starts to judge " hey , go home! And don't go after her. I know what your upto." He stops and I loose it. I push him off me and drive off.

 **Normal POV**

I come back from a run after I wake up and head for a shower. I change into shorts and a long sweater top. Head towards the grill for breakfast. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see its Jenna with Elena behind her. I smile at both of them. "Hey, aren't you the one who dropped me home last night?", Jenna asked sounding embarrassed. "Umm.. Yeah!" I said smiling back. "Thanks again, Tina right?", she asked. "Yeah!". "This is my niece Elena" , she introduced me to her. I turn my gaze to her now. " Thanks, Jenna needs patrol sometimes. Nice to meet you" she said smiling. "You know what? As a thank you lets have drinks some. Here is my number" Jenna offers smiling. " A drink to friendship. You know I should her more drunk people get home." I joke and we start to laugh. " Hey, you know what? You should come to the masquerade ball tomorrow. At the Lockwood mansion" Elena says eagerly. " Yeah! You could be my date." Jenna adds smiling. "Yeah I would like that" I said happy at thought of spending sometime with them. As we talk I see Damon enter the bar. Does he drink all the time? Shit! "Umm.. Excuse me guys. I'll be back." Elena says and moves towards Damon. He recognizes me and starts to stare. He smirks and doesn't take his eyes off me as Elena walks up to him. I scowl at him and Jenna notices that. " Ignore him. He's an ass." She says hatefully glaring at him. " Yeah ! Seems that type." I snort. He probably heard us as he was scowling at me now. Jenna and I talk for some time and she leaves for her university.

Elena decides to leave to and turns back to wave at me. I wave back smiling. She is a nice girl, lost amongst these creatures. I will have to protect her.

I go back to finishing the rest of my food when I realised I am being watched. I look up, Damon seems to get up and approach me. I panic! I quickly head for the washroom. "Shit!" I see a shadow behind the washroom door. I know its him. I can feel it. My stomach churns at the thought of him piercing his fangs in my neck. No! I wont let him. I burst open the door, pushing him back as I did. " I'm sorry. I dint mean to." I say innocently. Lie better. "You okay?" I asked. " Yeah!No problem. But be careful okay?" He says silkily, getting closer. There was that look again. I quickly move past him. Pay for my breakfast and hurry towards the exit. As I am about to walk out , I turn back to see the same angry, desperate expression on his face.

I reach my hotel and decide to call Jones to ask for the information about the Sun and the Moon curse. I spend studying hours about it. Various documents, pages of old books of folklore, pictures. There was a lot. I realise its past lunchtime, so I order room service. I try to remember what Elijah told me about the curse. How it was placed on his brother Klaus. That the moonstone was a key to breaking the and it is missing. He told me Katerina betrayed him and became a vampire five hundred years ago. He was an honorable man, very were more than friends. While my stay in Italy he gave me shelter and company. He read a lot and told me so many great things. But this was all three years ago. Don't know where he is now. But if Katherine wants the moonstone then Elijah must be involved. But he is nowhere to be seen. He didn't even contact the association or me?

I check my weapons bag and realize I am almost out of vervain. "Fuck" " I should have restocked in New York" I growl at myself.

A horrible idea occurs to me. Salvatore Boarding house. I saw Stefan using vervain to incapacitate Damon when I touched Caroline.

I start to walk towards the woods. Maybe if I could go to their backyard I might find some. I approach the boulevard to the boarding house. I walk around it through the woods at the back. I adjust my parabolic microphone. I can hear screaming. Damon's voice. he is clearly angry, I start to hear another voice "do you have to kill him?". "Go home, if you can't see Jeremy" Damon growls and I hear sounds of a struggle. Elena's brother Jeremy? why is he helping Damon? Who is Damon torturing? "Katherine says she loves me. That's why she wants to break the curse." I finally realize its Mason Lockwood, the werewolf. this is a bad idea, I think to myself. Katherine is going to freak out. what is he think.. I stop as I hear a painful noise and them complete silence. did that dumbass really kill Mason Lockwood? I can't get involved, but I have a feeling something bad will happen. I keep searching the vervain and finally find a spot. I grab as much I could fit in my bag. as I am about to leave I hear Stefan. Apparently, Mason hid the moonstone in a well filled with vervain. but he got it. Damon texts Carol Lockwood to cover up his death. I listen some more as Stefan anxiously says " don't provoke her Damon." Is he really going o provoke Katherine? What a fucktard? I am so mad I want to kill him now. So reckless. I walk away from there reluctantly and cross the woods as carefully as I can. I quickly reach my hotel and start to panic. Katherine will flip out and do something. She might harm Elena. Yes, Elena! She is an easy target when it comes to a chance for vengeance.

I call Jones, " Damon Salvatore just killed Mason Lockwood". "That's disturbing", says Jones sounding as concerned as myself. " I have to visit Elena, her life is in danger. Katherine will target her vengefully." I say breathlessly. "you can't do that . You can't get involved." Jones says alarmingly. "I don't care, Jones! An innocent girl is about to become roadkill. I am going now! I'll explain FATHER later."

I head for the Gilbert residence as I finally rented a car. I speed off nervously and ignore my phone as it keeps buzzing. It's FATHER! As I parked my car away from their house, I hear a scream. It was already done! "Fuck!" I gasp in anger and fear. Katherine has done it. I try to peek through the window. It's Jenna. She has a knife stabbed in her stomach. I stop myself from entering, if I enter, I will become a suspect. I decide to hide and watch. My phone buzzes and I pick up. "What do you think you're doing? retreat immediately!" she spat, her voice authoritative now. "I was going to but I didn't. I am observing now" I say coldly hating myself. "Also maintaining a safe distance I hope?", FATHER's voice now authoritative. " I'll get back to you later."

Ambulance gets there soon enough. Elena crying frantically. Alaric looks anxious and they take Jenna for treatment. I get I my car and follow them to Mystic General. I hate hospitals, ever since my parents death.

I stay as long as the Gilberts' and Alaric stay there but out of their sight. I decide to go back after I see Jeremy and Elena leave.

The slutbag made her move. Going after Elena's family. This will make her scared and forced to stay away from Stefan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elena! No Elena! No.. Let her go! I struggle but cannot move, but I see a vampire sink his teeth into her neck. No, it's Katherine! Run away! She is running, through the woods. She is in some old century attire. I try to stop her, I grab her shoulder..its present time! It's Elena again. A vampire drinking her blood. My hands are tied. I scream, curse, nothing happens. Elena drops motionless. Her eyes staring dead into nothing. She's dead!

I gasp and catch my breath and open my eyes now. I am lying in my hotel room now, light filled the room. Another annoying dream. I decide to go for a run to clear my head, so I change into my workout clothes. As I am running, cool breeze is brushing against my body and feels chilly against my perspiration.

I start to think about my dream. What did it mean? Ir wasn't a normal nightmare, felt like a vision, a warning! I couldn't figure out. Why did I dream about Katherine? Something doesn't add up.

I come back and freshen up. Put on a figure flattering crisp white shirt, blue fitted denims, boots and head out for the grill to intentionally find someone familiar. I walk in to see Caroline. The least useful person. Don't think she likes me much. Every time I see her she gives me fake smiles. But I see her and the waiter Matt give each other lingering looks before he turns his attention to take my order. She goes to the washroom. But after a few moments, Elena emerges out from there. No, wait! It's Katherine! I'd recognize that curly haired bitch anywhere. I quickly turn around so that she doesn't notice me and she leaves with a huge pile of shopping bags. Immediately after that, Caroline comes out looking completely shaken and anxious. Bitch must have threatened her about something. Damn it! I could do nothing. This has been the most frustrating so far, not being able to help.

I decide to call on Jenna's number in desperation. Third time of calling Elena picks up the phone, " hello! Jenna Sommers' phone."

" Umm.. Hi ! where is Jenna? This is Tina Hyde." I speak hesitantly.

"Oh hi Tina! Its Elena.", she says sadly

"Umm.. I just called to check if Jenna could make it tonight. Where is she?", I ask knowing what's her reply going to be.

"Sorry ! I don't think she can make it. She had an accident last night." Elena replies and I can hear the disparity in her voice. I reply trying to sound as surprised as I can," Oh my god! What happened?".

" Yeah, she ran into a knife. Had to be rushed to the ER. But she is fine now. She will be released this afternoon.", she said glumly.

"I am so sorry to hear that Elena! Would I be completely out of line if I want to come over and visit her?" I ask genuinely concerned, hoping she wouldn't think I am suspicious or intrusive.

" yeah sure! Its not a problem. I think Jenna would appreciate that" Elena says cheering up a little.

"okay thanks. I will drop by later then. Bye Elena! "I hang up and think how easily trusting she is. Not a good trait when the town is infested with vampires.

I have to be at the party tonight. Thankfully I flirted with a guy named James Fell to get invited to the party. Founding family name. Date fixed!

Now I needed to find an appropriate dress for tonight. If there is one thing I did not pack, it's a cocktail dress! I go shopping and find a dark purple silk off shoulder cocktail dress ending mid thigh with black lace detailing and black mesh layered at the bottom. It had a black bow type belt. Strapless but covered in black see through mesh. Very form fitting. To match the dress I got black velvet mask with delicate floral detailing in one side and lace detailing on the other. Found matching heels. And a sling clutch to fit my gadgets. Something was going to happen tonight. I needed to be prepared.

Later in the afternoon I dropped by the Gilbert house to check up on Jenna. Matt and Alaric brought her home. They both look surprised to see me but Alaric took only a second to recognize me, still decided to remain quiet.

"Elena,again! I hope this isn't inappropriate.." I genuinely asked.

"No absolutely not. We owe you. Come I'll introduce you to them." She says trying her best to sadness. But clearly her eyes were puffy, she must have spent all night crying.

"You're really a nice person, you know" , says Jenna who is clearly happy to see me.I smile and after sometime I genuinely find myself having a good time and both Elena and Jenna seem to lighten up. Then Alaric joins us, "You three are so chatty together. You sure you have no prior connection?" "I mean who knows? I move in, she's is the first person I meet and she is hammered and now well.. runs into a knife ! the very next day.. I honestly don't know what to say to that" I say sarcastically and we all chuckled at Jenna.

"Sorry I couldn't go to the masquerade party with you." Jenna apologizes as I stand to take my leave "Its not a problem… I'll see you later, Have some work to do. & Jenna .. please don't drink for a few days." I smile sarcastically. "You know what? I feel I shouldn't as well…" I bid them goodbye & gave Elena a sympathetic hug.

I reach my hotel and start getting ready to the ball. I don't think Elena is coming tonight. I pack my gadgets and walk towards the Grill where my date James. He looks overjoyed and completely smitten as I walk up towards him. He is extremely dull. Keeps talking about his rich family. Typical good for nothing rich bastard. But at least I got into this party. It was a huge mansion looking at the Lockwood estate and I say "beautiful house. Isn't it?" James replies sourly "Yeah , I guess so. I'll get us drinks." He says and leaves for the bar counter. I am about to walk up towards the stairs and I spot them, the Salvatore brothers. Both of them looking perfectly handsome in their tailored tuxedos and matching masks. Especially Damon! I can find him anytime, anywhere. It feels as if my hearts skips a beat. What the hell is this feeling? I see Stefan leave which brings me back from my horrid thoughts. I keep walking up the stairs and at one moment our eyes are locked with each other. He senses something but doesn't seem to recognize me as I am wearing my mask. I faintly smile and walk past him, he was about to say something but didn't. I turn back to see on the phone. James finds me and calls me out, "Hey!" ugh! "Yes , babe" I fake smile and walk down, passing by Damon again, he smirks and walks up the stairs inside the mansion. I am still staring at him, watching him leave. He turns back and gives a look. I smile. Why the fuck did I smile? I mentally slap myself for that and hurry downstairs without turning back. I snatch the drink from his hand and gulp it down in one go. "Hey! Come on.. Lets dance" James begs and drags me to the open air music stand. I spot Stefan there.. with Elena? I thought she wasn't coming. That's odd. I pay no attention to James talking while we were dancing and have my eyes fixed on Stefan and Elena. I saw another girl approach them and they talk for a minute and suddenly in the blink of an eye Elena goes behind her and snaps her spine. Its Katherine.! That vicious bitch! If I didn't see her murder someone in the open I wouldn't have thought it was Katherine. She is dressed up like Elena, even straightened her hair.

After sometime James finally decides to speak to his friends and I take this chance to sneak away and find Katherine. As I am walking towards her direction I sense a familiar presence. A witch I have known. I get closer and see a tall, dark skinned girl talking to Katherine. They are having a heated discussion. She is a Bennett witch. Lucy! Yes that's her name. Why the hell is she helping that bitch? She hates vampires. I see Jeremy walk up to them. Shit! He probably doesn't know. Lucy turns around to walk towards my direction and I grab her wrist and bring her to a corner. "What exactly are you doing here?" I ask as I take off my mask. She gasps and recognizes me," I'm here with Katherine. What are you doing here? I knew I felt someone familiar." "I'm reporting. What else? And why the fuck are you helping her?" I spat, then she reminds me to keep my voice down. After a moment of pause Lucy finally speaks up "I know how she is. That's why I have to do this. I am in her debt." She looks at me apologetically.

She then tells me Katherine's plan about how she is linked to Elena, so that the Salvatore brothers can't hurt her. Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie and the Salvatores have a plan to kill Katherine. I let her go and find my way inside the mansion.

There isn't much I can do right now so I look around some more. I feel another witch's presence this time. Almost like Lucy. Its Elena's friend Bonnie. She feels it too but confused and finds Lucy instead. I watch as Lucy sends her off. Not a minute later Lucy grabs my hand and looks furious. "Kat's gone too far.. that girl was a Bennett witch. She is involved." She says angrily. "You know what you have to do." I tell her flatly. "Unlink Elena" she nods and we separate. Apparently Katherine is stuck with Salvatore brothers in a room bound by Bonnie's spell. This can't be good.

I finally find the room in this fucking museum. To see what I dreaded not to see. A furious Damon with a stake in his hand pointed at Katherine's chest. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. She is linked to Elena." I say loudly and all three of them surprised to me and Katherine steps away from them. Damon looks utterly shocked but doesn't say anything. Stefan checks his phone to read a text and says, "she's right. Elena is hurt and she is here." The brothers look at each other in confusion and a smile forms in Katherine's face. Stefan finally speaks up, "Who might you be?", he asks threateningly. "An interested party." I say coolly and turn to Katherine, "hello Kitty-Kat. Long time no see," I say smirking at her. "Step in so I can get a closer look and remove your mask please. I don't seem to recognize you.", she smiled deviously.

I step in the room and Katherine lunges for me with her fangs out, I was prepared for this. I shoved a vervain injection in her neck and say "Lights out ! kitty kat…". That will hold her some 20minutes I know, Lucy has to work fast. "You still dint tell us who you are." Stefan asks coldly. "All in good time boys." I smile and play along. "Do I know you?" Damon finally speaks up in utter confusion. "I don't know..Do you?" I tilt my head to a side and keep smiling, slowly walking behind the magical barrier. "What do you want? Tell us now or we will make you tell us sweetie." Damon says threateningly, now slowly getting angry at my attitude. "And with which one?" Stefan adds up. "so many questions, so less time.", I sing along to see the irritation in their faces grow. Damon is about to come after me, I ignore his advances & say, "This will incapacitate her for some more time. Here! Catch!" I toss two vervain injections to each of them. They both look baffled by my human confidence. I finally get a text from Lucy, the spell is broken. Relieved I start to leave but I turn back and say "a witch will be here soon. Don't interfere. She knows what to do." I take a brief pause and remind them "Kill her!" and leave. Damon speeds up to the edge of the barrier and tries to compel me by looking deeply in eyes, "Why are you doing this?" . Idiot! "You'll know soon, besides you will see more of me now! Even if you don't want to." I say sarcastically and walk down the stairs.

I dodge past my date and walk directly towards parking lot only to find a whimpering Elena along with Bonnie. Bonnie feels my presence and turns back to me. "Who are you?". I smile at them and take off my mask and Elena gasps to see me. "What are you doing here?" Elena asks in shock. "Its okay! Don't be afraid. I am not the enemy." Bonnie was struggling to heal Elena's pain."You can do it. Just concentrate." I put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder assuringly. Bonnie nods and begins to chant spells. Elena's pain recedes until she doesn't feel it anymore and she finally relaxes. "How did you…." I stop Elena mid sentence."Listen to me carefully. You're in danger. Let your friends help you. Don't be afraid. You will have to fight through what's coming for you." Before taking my leave I turn to Bonnie and say "Don't worry! You won't be alone for long." I stand and turn to leave. "Wait! Who are you? Why are you helping us? How do you know what's happening?", Elena speaks up and I stop to turn back again. "You know what? The next time we meet I will tell you. Promise!"


End file.
